To Take Me Home
by TheWeepingTurtle
Summary: On a dark, cold street in the city of London, a dark event takes place that sets off a series of events that turns Alec Bristol's life upside down, or was it Ronald Knox's? [ Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler ] Contains brief mentions of inappropriate conduct.


Red fingers of velvet red and tangerine orange reached across the sky in a desperate attempt to reach the other side of the horizon. "Yo Ronald! Don't stay out too late, ya hear?" Eric Slingby, friend and partner of Alan Humphries, shouted as he slouched against the soft white doorway of the dispatch building. The tall, blond man tapped his foot once before turning back into the safety and delicious warmth of the inside, the door creaking slowly shut like a haunted house on a Halloween evening.

"Heh, yeah," the shorter blond called out even as the other man had long since disappeared. Turning back to glance at the intricately designed wooden door sitting in the middle of its frame, Ronald let out a long, drawn-out sigh, his breath coming out as a cloud of snowy white. "Though ya told me you would come, ya liar," he continued, rambling into the London air as he stepped out through his shimmering, white portal and closed it behind him in a _snap._

Chilled, crispy air hit Ronald's pursed lips in less than a second, causing him to grimace. Taking another step forward, his snow white shoe clacked against hard, smooth cobblestone. Feeling confident, the blond man strode forward down the street in the dead of night. Not even a minute had jimmied on by before a lone carriage drawn by a single, sleek black mare had trotted down the street, the sounds of hooves clacking on stone echoing in the young reaper's ears. He smirked at the scene.

A delicious aroma of raspberries in a spring breeze.

Turning slightly to the left, the reaper's smirk widened as his eyes scanned over a dark, treacherously mysterious alleyway and rested on the form of a scantily dressed woman in her mid-twenties. She smirked at his expression as she lifted a finger and pointed her dainty index finger just below a purple shadowed eye. A dark, fluffy dress sat on her small frame, the fabric sucking to her skin like tree sap on a cold day. The purple thing rustled as a small black feather freed itself from the rim of the article and lazily drifted toward the dark cobblestone before escaping back up again into the London breeze.

"This?" the reaper mused, adjusting his bulky black glasses with the tip of a gloved finger. Getting a small nod from the woman, he only grinned before continuing on his walk. "I would take ya up on your offer, hon, but I'm afraid I have somewhere to be." He winked at her as she offered a playful frown, the corners of her thin, pink lips turning down in an awkward position, almost as if it pained her to do so. Lifting her right leg, it escaped the dress through a purposely positioned opening at the fabric. Her hand move up to her dark raven locks to brush at a single, bouncy curl just above her ear.

"That's too bad. I was hoping for a little fun tonight."

"Then I'm afraid you are gonna be disappointed, pretty lady," he responded as he passed her, continuing to stroll down the cobblestone street as if nothing had transpired. He chuckled slightly as a _te_ was forced out through strained teeth, the smell of alcohol tainting the air for the briefest of seconds.

Indeed, the tall reaper was making his way to a popular, and almost always heavily crowded bar, but he had no interest in a whore on the dead streets of London when much more interesting women would be ready and willing to make his... acquaintance.

He continued to make his way down the road at a brisker pace, eventually making a quick right at an abandoned store, the windows long since shattered by the unforgiving reality that was mankind.

Click.

Ronald suddenly straightened, his senses on high alert as a feeling of uneasiness skyrocketed somewhere in the back of his mind. Clack. Click. Clack. Click.

The sound of dark, polished shoes making impact upon cobblestone ceased, and the eerie sound that was silence rang true.

Quickly jerking to the left, the blond was able to flip backwards onto his hands and hop back onto his feet as a white-gloved hand pierced the air where the reaper's blond head had been not a moment before. \

"I was getting a little bored. How unfortunate. Unfortunate for you, that is."

Ronald grinned as he brought a black-clad thumb up to wipe away the bit of scarlet that had started to blossom from a scuff on his left cheek. "Sebastian Michaelis, butler and dog of the brat Earl of Phantomhive."

A small expression of displeasure flickered across the tall demon's face before it had disappeared as quick as it had come. Smirking, he backed into the darkness that was an alley, his dark clothing shielding him from sight as he quickly bounded to the right and into the open, stabbing at the reaper's head once more.

"Woah!" Ronald shouted as a bright white flash suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. Ducking, he managed to escape with just a bit of clipped hair. "Watch it!"

"I'm afraid that will not do, Mr. Reaper." Another gloved hand flashed out for another strike, the reaper soon finding himself gritting his teeth as he dodged once more. He had left his scythe at home in a dark closet where no-one would think to look.

It was at this moment of dodging that the blond realized something was off. He blinked for a second before widening his eyes.

Where are his glasses?

A blur of something appeared before his eyes once more as he struggled to jump out of the way, his foot getting caught on his own white shoe. He grimaced as his face met stone, the palms of his hands doing nothing to shield himself from the hurt on his pride.

Sebastian smirked as his nose caught the dark smell of blood, his eyes briefly flashing an eerie blood red. Approaching the reaper, he slammed his foot onto the black-clad back of the man. Ronald cried out in pain as he felt a few ribs snap brutally, the sounds echoing painfully in his ears. Frowning down at the man trapped below his carefully shined shoes, Sebastian ground his heel into Ronald's back, his ears delighted as the sound of snaps and creaking graced them. "How utterly boring. I was hoping for something more... energetic."

Ronald groaned as he felt his vision flash black, the feeling in his back utterly devastated. he began to worry if he was paralyzed. "D-damn you," he ground out, trying to turn his head forcefully to glare up at the smirking demon.

"I am afraid I have already been damned," he said as if he were delightfully drinking a cup of morning tea with a guest. Squatting down, Sebastian pulled his hand back as if he were going to stab Ronald in the head with his cursed fingers. "Send the angels my regards."

A shriek ripped from the reaper's throat before everything went dark.


End file.
